Soul Alchemist
by AKatsinTcups
Summary: Ed, Al and a third person are sent to look into DWMA with Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye coming along. What happens when a certain insane god causes trouble? CHAOS INSURED rated T for implied cursing and later bloody/darker scenes
1. To DWMA!

**Me: Hai again! Second Fanfiction (thats a series) as you can see this being a crossover I have gotten new interests ^^ **

**Himitsu: Ya! If you don't know who I am (ignore this if you don't know Shugo Chara!) I am her third Chara egg xD**

**Me: As if you ppl know me I have 3 but Melody is ignoring me because I threw some stuff away….and she blamed Iru…..Who then yelled saying it was me…. **

**Himitsu: Melody didn't believe her at first, so she kept blaming Iru thus making Iru pissed at her for not backing her up and laughing…**

**Me: YOU WERE LAUGHING TOO YA KNOW!**

**Me: Anyway so yea now both are pissed at me and ignoring me soo sad ;( they have yet to come out of their eggs….SO MOVING ON TO MY STORY!**

**Himitsu: This is a Soul Eater and FMA (FullMetal Alchemist) crossover, thus being the first it may not go well….OH AND NO X OVER PAIRING =O!**

**Me: Yea so to all you ppl who like EdxMaka! Maka love Soul and vice versa just neither will say for some unknown reason… oh and Ed and Winry * WARNING SOMEWHAT OF A SPOILER!* get married at least in the manga and in FMA Brotherhood (it follows the manga more than FMA) OK off that. So if you want to see how the characters look like well you have to look them up...I'm not very good at telling how they look….I mean I may try one or two times but that's it! Am I missing anything?...**

**Himitsu: Well just so you can know later what happened is Al DOES have his body back but Ed still has both Metal limbs ( Hey there awesome!) what Mizuki-chan here wants to do is but herself in the story and be there sister who gave her 2 limbs ( Me: I JUST WANT AUTOMAIL I MEAN IT'S FREAKEN EPIC ! T^T) to get Al's body back...well one limb for the mom and the other for Al's body **

**Me: I could pass off as a relative I mean I have blonde hair like them..just I have blue eyes….oopes I think I just gave away something ^^ sorry for the long intro had to explain a lot…oh and NO YAOI EVER! I think I spelled that right..so sorry all Yaoi fans…**

**Both: NOW WITHOUT ANYMORE DELAYS LET THE FREAKEN STORY BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer- AKatsInTcups does not own Soul Eater or Fullmetal alchemist because if she did Fullmetal alchemist would still being going on anime wise**

_~ ! ~ SE x FMA ~ ! ~_

"Al come on!" Yelled Fullmetal, or as we all know and love Edward Elric!

"I'm coming brother!" Al yelled in response to his brother's call. He wasn't very tall for his age, none of them were from a process they preformed when they were younger there growth was stunted also Ed and his sister ate and slept for him not that he couldn't eat it was just he was never 'hungry' but he didn't mind he could at least feel.

"Hey guys I'm already on the train" Yelled a girl about Ed's age (15 so Al is 14) she had her hair in the same style as Ed's and in the same outfit only you could tell she was a girl by her voice and facial feathers

"HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE ALREADY?" Ed screamed at her

"Well while you too were bickering over if we should go to central or not I ran ahead!" with a smirk twitching at the edge of her lips

"Brother come on so she beat you it's not like you bet anything." Al paused for a moment taking in his brothers annoyed face before asking the question he knew wouldn't come out calmly at the point.

"What did you bet with her THIS time?"

Ed just grumbled and stormed off to the train to join his sister with his brother trailing behind him

*On the train *

"Sooooo~~ what do you think Colonel needs us for?" Asked their sister while looking at her feet

"Don't know don't care. It's just going to be another mission you know" Edward answered in a huff. It was not unknown for the Colonel to call them just to slap a folder in each of their faces and tell them to go and do it. It was also not unusual for the Colonel to call them just to make them do slave work, but that was only when Lt. Hawkeye wasn't behind him gun ready to point at the back of his head.

"Well, we can't just ignore him brother, sister. It could be really important!" said Al being the calmer and nicest of the 3 he couldn't say a bad word about anyone, at least as far as his siblings knew.

A sigh escaped his sister's lips as she replied "Yea but I still hate it when you lose a limb or someone hits you and gets hurt or tries to shoot you only to have it ricochet back at them!" Al's body was modified by the being known to the 3 of them as 'Truth' and for some reason they had to add a blood seal to keep his soul in his body (making his voice sound hollowish) both of the older pair blamed the modifications that 'Truth' did.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, Miz, were going to see Colonel Fish turd anyhow" (A/N: Just so you know the reason I am not having him cuss is because I don't type cuss words, not that I can't just parents they see that yea…but I mean you can get what I mean right?)

"I thought I told you Mizuki shouldn't be shorten to Miz!"

Al sighed as his two older siblings got into as argument about their nickname for their sister being Miz. It wasn't like there was anything truly wrong with it; it was just that she didn't want them using it too much.(A/N: It just sounds odd to her. I mean it does sound odd doesn't it?)

The train slowly rolled to a stop as they reached central. Both Mizuki and Ed cast a weary look into the crowd to see if Major Armstrong should, for the Colonel's amusement no doubt, their escort to the base. Though lucky for them he and his sparkles were nowhere in sight letting both release a sigh of relief.

"ALRIGHT LETS MOVE OUT!" Yelled there sister over enthusiastically. She didn't mind fighting at all, in fact she enjoyed it! She even spoke freely of death, but she didn't kill anyone only threatened, with a show of power of course, but never killed.

"Ah calm your horses Miz well get there when we get there" Ed said with a sigh at his sister earning himself a slight glare from her.

"Well you two stop it already and just get moving!" stated a slightly agitated Alphonse's Elric as he walked past both of them toward the base only a few blocks away.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Both of the older siblings yelled at the jogged to catch up to him

*At the Base*

To say Ed was mad was a little of an understatement; so far the Colonel had manage to make a height joke directed at himself(Ed) and his sister (but more of just himself) about 10 times in just a few sentences and had yet to tell them what there were here for!

"Ok well I am sure all 3 of you wish to know why you're here, correct?" Asked Colonel Mustang

Ed's eye slightly twitched at how he looked so high and mighty. It wasn't to say he wasn't up in the ranks just the way he acted even being the 'Flame Alchemist' he was just another dog of the military in his crisp blue uniform and white gloves with a alchemist symbol on it. He looked around for Lt. Hawkeye letting the silence stretch out between the 4 of them. The siblings were waiting for him just to give them the mission for he knew, they knew, that, that was the only reason they were there to begin with.

"Ne." said the Colonel opening a draw to pull out the folders for them. Both Ed and Mizuki allowed a slight smile to grace their face, killing the Colonel's joy could have its rewards.

"Here you go." He said as he handed each of them a peach colored folder. All three of them submerged themselves into what was written in the folder. The Colonel didn't even bother to try and annoyed them for as everyone knew once they were reading something they wouldn't answer anything till they were done reading it. They way the read was a quiet a feat in its self for it looked like the pages were just being thumbed through at a fast pace but they absorbed every single sentence on the page that was there, now remembering each sentence was another question.

"Ok let me get the straight." Ed said just as the three of them finished reading their mission

"You want use to go to Nevada to look into a school called Shibusen, or Death Weapon Meister Academy formally known by most of the students as DWMA."

"Correct."

"You also want us to see if any of them could be Alchemist and or a major threat even though we just now found out about it and it is doubted they even know about us?" Ed said while rubbing his eyelids

"Right"

"You also don't want us to use alchemy unless we are in a fight and cannot defend ourselves using our normal abilities?" Said Mizuki picking up from where Ed stopped

"Also right"

"And you want me to try and not fight at all considering I might lose a body part thus concerning the students and staff there, as well as for my brother and sister to try and not expose there automail parts for the time being?" Al said finishing up both of them

"Yes, for we don't know how normal, not like losing a limb then not bleeding and to top it all of replacing it is normal anyhow, it is to have automail let alone if they know what it is. As far as we know they know nothing of alchemy and automail." Mustang stated looking at all three of them with serious looks.

"What about our wear?" Mizuki asked more of referring to herself and Ed their black shirt and pants, with white gloves and a red coat having an alchemy symbol on the back in black; wasn't per say 'normal'. Al on the other hand had on a plain white shirt and jeans.

"It should be fine from what we have been able to dig up it isn't beyond abnormal except maybe your cloaks" Mustang said in a calm voice

"Ok, so you also want us to observe the 7 top students known as Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Soul, and Death…the Kid…." Said Ed faltering at the last name wondering how someone got a name such as Death the Kid.

"Yes and pay attention to some of the background they have it seems none of them are the average student" Mustang said in a very serious tone of voice.

It seemed they Maka was living with the one called "Soul", her last name was Albarn, her parents were divorced and her mom is out traveling while her dad stayed in Nevada. According to the report her dad was cheating on her mom with other women and she finally divorced him leaving no custody to her dad over Maka. Maka is known as a 'meister' while her father is a 'weapon' as well as Soul. She wields a scythe in battle and, just like the rest of the students there, are trying to collect 99 'kishin/Afreet eggs' and 1 'witch soul' to make a weapon of the grim reaper. Liz and her sister Patty grew up in New York on dangerous turf when they were found by Death the Kid, the Son of Death or Shinigami who is OCD (as in Kid), majorly everything, and it means EVERYTHING needs to be symmetrical, making some exceptions per say. He is always being precise and 'perfect' other than also being a Shinigami, like his father, there wasn't much more on him. BlackStar is from an infamous clan who was known to do anything for power and or money (they are all dead as of known of today), but raised by a teacher at the school. He is known to be a loud mouth and show off. Although meaning to be assassin his loud mouth can give him off. He is in truth a very good fighter and not to be taken too likely. There was a side note saying * WARNING JUST FOR ED HE IS KNOWN TO SAY HE IS BIG, AS IN BIGGER THEN HE REALLY IS TRY NOT TO TAKE OFFENCE IF HE CALLS YOU SMALL HE CALLS MOST PPL THAT * which earned a snicker from his siblings. Back to BlackStar his 'weapon' is known as Tsubaki who grew up in a family known for having many forms of being a weapon. Her brother took the wrong path and became evil but was then later killed by her and thus she gained his weapon form. Her family is known to be alive today. Soul Eater's name is not his full name his full name is Soul Eater Evans he comes from a high class family but left to become a weapon at DWMA. He has one brother, Wes, who plays violin while he himself plays piano; he is very good at it also. He is known not to enjoy talking about his family let alone even mentioning his last name. Not known to play piano anymore.

"So, do you know what they look like physically?" Asked Al noting that there was no picture attached to each file on the person.

"We don't know much other then Maka has dirty blonde hair and wear a sweater vest and red plaid skirt. Soul on the other hand has white hair and red eye-"

"OHH!" Mizuki said at the odd eye color making an anger make appear on the Colonel's forehead

"Going on and normally wears a black jacket with an orange shirt underneath, gray pants and black shoes. Also known to wear a black hair band" Earning a amused smirk from Ed and the Colonel on the last notation

"Death the Kid wears a suit…..he's the only one who's a student that does, little hard to miss. Liz and Patty (last name Thompson) wear a red sweater exposing their bellies, cowboy hat and boots, beige color, the older one, Liz, wears long blue jeans, while the younger one, Patty, wears puffy short jeans."

"And what about BlackStar and Tsubaki?" Asked Mizuki

The Colonel took a quick sip of some water that was on his desk be finishing up with BlackStar and Tsubaki

"BlackStar wears a sleeveless shirt, has a star tattoo on his left (A/N: it's left, right?) shoulder and has blue hair, shouldn't miss him he'll yell out his name. While Tsubaki is quieter she has long hair tied in a pony tail that goes down to her ankles with a star tattoo on the left ( A/N: Again it IS left right? Or and I flipped?) part of her chest usually around BlackStar you shouldn't have trouble finding either of them really." The Colonel finished up

"OK then" Ed said stretching. "Anyone else we need to know of?"

"Well there is Dr. Stein who you will be able to tell when you see him….Maria has an eye patch on one of her eyes , again easy to find, Sid is a zombie." The last statement earned questioning looks from all three of them but was discarded. This place was different who knows what they could do considering half of the students (or more) there we known as 'weapons'. "Lord Death is black, like he is wearing a cloak but it's his skin, with a mask on, you may never see him face to face but you'll never forget him I am told. His 'weapon' is Maka's dad who has red hair, again if you see Maka or Death you'll see him so no troubles."

All three of them mulled over the information given to them before looking back up at the Colonel and asking with their eyes if there was anything more.

"As far as I know there is nothing more that you need to know of at the time. I am said to accompany you on this mission to act as your "father"- all of them had an eye twitch- and Lt. Hawkeye as your mother who has already gone on ahead"

All three of the kids gave a glum nod knowing they would have to call the somewhat trigger happy Lt. Mom

"Oh one more thing while in the city, known as Death City you may have to help kill the 'monsters' there you won't do the real killing that is left to the students but know you may have to help out with that"

"Alright, alright anything we DON'T know Colonel?" Ed asking slurring the colonel

"Not that I can think of now, other than nothing there we know of is really Alchemy so don't go jumping around trying to see how they do certain things, we don't need them to know of your abilities, alright?"

All three of them nodded and then the Colonel without another word led them out the door towards the train to take them to Death City, Nevada

(A/N: just so those who haven't seen Soul Eater, you should by the way, Death the Kid has to hand pistols, he and Lt. Hawkeye should get along fine lol, and BlackStar has a smoke bomb, chain and sickle I think….also a ninja knife, a ninja star and a katana/Demon Sword (samurai sword) and that should be it! To find out how they look as me what to look up and or i'll send a link!)

(A/N: and no this is not the end of the chapter…I want to make long chapters xD!)

The train ride was long and quite none of them said a word. All of them, even the Colonel, was processing the information giving to them. Humans that are, as it said in the file, literally weapons that work together with a partner usually to fight, and none of it was alchemy! Also having to hide the fact that they could use it was a little offsetting, but they would just have to get use to it. They came up to a weird looking station , which they didn't take time to notice considering the sun had a face! A insane looking laughing FACE! After getting over the face on the sun they saq Lt. Hawkeye waving at them and they walked over to her.(A/N: For those who have seen soul eater you should know about Lord Death's soul least just say his soul makes the sun look like that or something…)

"Was your trip ok?" She asked

All she got in return was a nod from each of them then wordlessly she led them to their temporary home which happen to be a freaking mansion!

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?" Ed yelled while running up with excitement to look all over the new house

"It seems the currency here is worth less than ours, even though we have a lot due to the funding, it cost a lot less than we thought it would to begin with." Riza answered calmly to Ed with a small smile on her lips. Mizuki and Al had also joined Ed in running around the house. It was sometimes hard to remember they were only 14 and 15 year old kids who's childhood was taken away from them as a early age and all but Al being a state alchemist they were also dogs of the military. After a short fight over who got what room, Riza simply pointed her gun at each in turn then pointed at a room giving the look of "don't wine just go" and wordlessly they all did. The rooms were all the same in size and color they could decorate them later but for now they all flopped down on their beds and went to sleep

*The next day*

Soul Eater rolled over in his bed and hit his alarm clock bouncing around the room. Not that that part was abnormal it was the feeling of Blair on his bed. Blair was there purple cat who had a extreme amount of magic power…and also likes to smother Soul using her chest when she was in human form causing him nose bleeds and usually a hard hit to the head from his partner. He waited for her to give up on him waking up or at least for the alarm clock to hit her. After about three minutes he heard her release a meow of announce and get off his bed and walk out the door. Smothering chance one- MISSED! Now all he had to do was get out of the house without one nosebleed. He got dressed in his normal attire and opened the door slightly to see Blair (in cat form) eating out of her food dish some fish Maka must have saved from yesterday and fed to Blair today. He walked out of the room and sat down in his normal chair knowing that he would just have to ignore Blair when she's done if she is before they got out of the house.

"Hey, Maka what's for breakfast?" he asked casting a lazy glance to his partner already dressed for school wearing a cooking apron just for the food.

"Eggs, A few slices of bacon and Toast, but if you want toast go put more in the toaster" She told him while tilting her head over to the toaster. Soul got up with a sigh and grabbed two pieces of bread from the bag and popped them into the toaster. When his toast was done Maka finish cooking and they both sat down to eat right as Blair finished. Now Blair normally didn't care what Soul was doing before she smothered him, but when it came to eating she didn't go for the direct attack but something that if he looked would cause a nose bleed and that's what she did. Only Soul didn't look he was doing his best NOT to get a nosebleed this morning. He stuffed down his food and grabbed Maka only to hear her protest about not being done. He looked at her plate, most of the toast was gone and both the eggs and bacon where not accounted for so she ate most of the meal thus she was done enough for Soul. Maka sighed knowing he wasn't going to wait and so far he hadn't gotten a nosebleed so today was going to be a good day.

"Blair, can you do the dishes please? I promise you a big glass of milk if you do!" Maka yelled as Soul dragged her out the door. Now Blair didn't like doing dishes but she did like no, LOVE milk so she did them.

Back at where the Elrics and co. are…The morning was hectic considering Mizuki had to get the Lt. to fire a few warning shots in Ed's bedroom to get him up and to get the Colonel up Al, Ed, Mizuki AND the Lt. had to throw him out of bed onto the floor which got a string of swear words out of him before he was threatened by the gun to hush it, he did, I mean he likes his life!

"L- I mean MOM! DO YOU KNOW IF WE HAVE UNIFORMS?" Yelled Mizuki as she remembered she forgot to ask and she was already dressed in her normal attire as well as her two brothers.

"NOT THAT I KNOW OF!"

With a sigh of relief from all 3 of them they walked down stairs to see the Colonel, ahem, there "Father" by the door ready to show them the way to their new school as well as to lecture them on what not to do….AGAIN.

When they reached the school it was a impressive sight. There was a giant skull with 3 spikes sticking out of it and two more skulls to the left and right of it. 4 candles jutted out of it, two in the front and 2 in the back. There were 8 towers and the four on the left looked like the 4 on the right, each 4 had a different size though.(A/N: Basically it was symmetrical)

Ed and Mizuki let out a whistle to the school.

"Impressive isn't it Al?" Ed said looking over at his younger brother

He gave a eager nod for two reasons. One, it really was quiet a decorator they had and two, maybe if Ed ever had to fix it he wouldn't add anything to it!

When they got to the top 2 students came rushing by one of the apologizing for the other's hurried antics to get inside.

"Hey wait a minute." Said the girl being dragged by the back of her shirt

"SOUL WITH YOU STOP DRAGGING ME FOR ONE MINUTE DANG IT!" the boy or, "Soul" as she said only let out a grunt before she smashed a book down onto his head. All three of the siblings gave a look of sympathy for it was almost as bad as Winry's wrench.

"I haven't see you three here before" said the girl who they guessed was Maka considering that the other person was Soul.

"Ah- where new here and we don't really have any idea were to go" Al said for the 4 of them

"Ah well my name is Maka and the guy over there is my partner, Soul." She said tilting her head toward the white haired boy who waved a hi.

"Ah, Well my name is Mizuki Elric! And these are my brothers!" as she waved her hand towards Ed and Al

"Ed, Edward Elric."

"Al, Alphonse Elric."

"And this man right here is our father." Mizuki said giving a annoyed look as she waved a gloved hand to Mustang.

"Um.." Maka said as she looked from the three of them to the Colonel noting how there wasn't anything alike in fetchers…other then the annoyed look. "If you don't mind me asking how come you don't look anything alike?"

That question was planned; their cover up story was that the colonel was their Step-father and their real father was out somewhere (which was true about their dad being out *SPOILER XP *). Riza had also planned to wear contacts to turn her eyes golden when needed so she was considered their birth mom.

"Hey, Maka where going to be late!" yelled Soul, talking for the first time from when they got here.

"Oh, hey you three are new here right? – nod –how about you follow me and Soul to the death room to meet Lord Death? I am sure he has your classes ready." Maka said with a smile as she walked up to the building. The four of them looked at each other and shrugged as they headed up into the school following Maka.

*At the Death room*

"When you said we would never forget Lord Death you meant it" Muttered Mizuki to the Colonel.

"Hi, hi there! You must be new students let just find your class…..AH!" "You have Dr. Stein's class!"

"Cool you're in the same class as me and Soul!" Maka cheered

"I also am guessing that you want to ask me something?" Death asked referring to Mustang

"More of inform"

"mhm..AH Maka, Soul how about you take the new students to their classroom?" As he waved his 2 oversized white hands at the 5 of them.

"Ok."

"So you were saying?" Lord Death asked Mustang right after Maka and Soul took the siblings out of the room

*At the classroom*

They walked into the class right as a chair was thrown across the room into the halls by BlackStar who had gotten into a fight…again.

"Wah!" Ed yelled as he slightly ducked to avoid being hit in the head from the chair which now was a wreck in the hallway from hitting the wall.

"BLACKSTAR!" Maka yelled at she threw her book and hit him right in the back of the head.

Let's just say he was down for the count for a minute.

"Ah Maka, Soul!" yelled a girl with really long hair who was looking at BlackStar making sure he was ok.

"Hi Tsubaki!" Maka answered in return

"Hey how about you guys wait here by the front Dr. Stein should be here soon and you're going to need to get your sitting chart from him and introduce yourselves" Maka said as she and Soul walked to the normal seats and Tsubaki dragged BlackStar to his. At 8'o clock on the dot another kid came in dressed in a suit with 3 white strips going around half of his head. With two girls following behind him. One was giggling away while the other had a annoyed face. The siblings guessed that that was Death the Kid and the two girls were Liz and Patty. Patty being the giggling one and Liz being the annoyed one. Stein followed soon after.

To say he looked odd was a little bit of a understatement I mean he had a screw inside of his skull! He was all patched up as well causing the three of them to shutter remembering something they wish to forget.

"Ah you three of the new students Lord Death told me about" He said inquiring to the three

"For some reason I heard him call you the Fullmetal siblings, now why is that?"

All three of them tensed up at the mention of their military nickname, officially "Fullmetal" was only Ed's name while Mizuki had her own but normally when someone in the military was talking about all three of them they used the nickname, Al was only included because his body would act like metal being modified by 'Truth' (A/N: I'll explain about Al in detail at the end of this or inside of this somehow). Everyone expect for the teacher and the siblings had a questioning face on them and were waiting for a reason before BlackStar yelled out

"OI! YOU SHORTIES GONNA TELL US OR NOT?"

A anger mark appeared on Ed's forehead and he turned ready to attack BlackStar only to be held back by his siblings

"? !"

The outrage from being called short silence the class once again before Al spoke up

"Sir. We rather not answer that question and um." He leaned closer to the teacher cover the side of his face that was towards everyone saying, "Also my brother has a height issue he hates being calling him short and my sister sometimes will also get annoyed by that as well so if you could make sure no one does that?"

"Mhm" "Alright." Then Dr. Stein look back towards the class and said, "Ok students these are the new students they just came here today and apparently there are not to be asked to anyone's partner" Some students made a pouting face at that statement. "Also whichever one of them is Alphonse is forbidden to fight so don't challenge him" Looking at BlackStar. "Ok introduce yourselves now" As he wheeled his chair behind the desk.

"Mizuki Elric"

"Ed, Edward Elric"

"Al, Alphonse Elric"

They looked at the teacher as he pointed to where they should sit, which so happen to be next to Soul and Maka.

"Hey Ed race ya to the seat~" Mizuki said and right as she finished Ed rushed over to the stairs as she took the directed rout and ran up to the bottom part of the stadium like sitting arrangement and jump on top of the lowest layer flipping in the air landing on her hands next to Soul and then twisting as she sat down into the chair fishing this right as Ed made it to the row they were on. "I win"

"DANG IT NOT AGAIN!"

Al sighed seeing that his sister antics earned a few looks as well as a "THAT WAS AWESOME!" from a certain ninja with a star tattoo. He walked up and sat next to his brother who was annoyed at losing.

"Now that that is done who here can name what the human body is made up of?" Stein said looking at the rows. Maka's and Ox's hands went up as well as Ed's, Mizuki's, and Al's.

"Mhm that is more than normal….So I'll make the question harder! Who can name all of the ingredients?"

Maka's and Ox's hand wavered then went down but the three new students kept their hands up earning more looks in their direction.

"Well?" Stein asked looking at them. In reality he didn't think they could name all of the ingredients, he didn't know most of it himself only so much. Boy was he and everyone else surprised.

(Note it goes in order from Ed, Mizuki, and then Al)

"Water, 35 liters"

"Carbon, 20 kilograms"

"Ammonia, 4 liters"

"Lime, 1.5 kilograms"

"Phosphorus, 800 grams"

"Salt 250 grams"

"Saltpeter, 10 grams"

"Sulfur, 80 grams"

"Fluorine, 7.5 grams"

"Iron, 5 grams"

"Silicon, 3 grams"

"And small amount of 15 other elements"

The class all looked at them, Ox, even Maka, didn't know it that well! Heck the teacher didn't know it down to the very point and here they are naming it all down to the very last bit.

"Mhm, mind telling us how you three know all of that?" Stein asked with a somewhat questioning gaze.

"We have our resources" Ed answered vaguely for the three of them.

"Ah well it seems you have killed the other reason I wanted to have this class, and that was to dissect a human to find out these ingredients but sadly it would be pointless now so you can have free time!" He said as he rolled out of the room and down the halls to do who knows what

Mizuki tapped Soul on the shoulder and asked him, "Was he being serious about dissecting a person?" her eyes wide, she saw too much death to want to see him dissect some random, dead probably body. Soul looked at her from where his head sat on the desk, then sigh and said, "Yea my guess is he did. He dissects just about everything and anything he gets his hands on…almost.."

All three of them had wide eyes looking at him before then looked away down at the desks there bangs covering their eyes. It look somewhat odd, they were siblings but to have a reaction that was equal to what the other had was somewhat odd.

"Hey Maka, Soul."

Soul and Maka looked up to who called them and saw it was Death the Kid

"Yes Kid?"

"You know the new kids at all?"

"We meet them outside the school after someone dragged me out of the apartment" Maka said shooting a glare to Soul who was wary about a book being smashed into his head…again.

"What does it matter there so small that they could never compare to someone as big as me!" Yelled BlackStar

That got a reaction from two of the three of them. BlackStar really wasn't that much taller them Ed or Mizuki it was more of his spiky hair that gave him the extra height.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU PIPSQUICK?" they both yelled at him shooting angry glares

"SMALL? I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I AM GOING TO SURPASE A GOD!"

Maka getting ready to throw a book was beat by a flying wrench that landed smack dap into his face leaving quiet a mark. She looked over to where Mizuki was seeing that it was her who threw and hearing her brother, Ed, she thought ask, "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET A WRENCH?"

"Winry gave me one before we left saying I may need it for more than one reason, remind me to thank her"

Maka blinked at the fact that a wrench hitting a person must have happened more then once for her to say more than one reason. "BlackStar!" Tsubaki said as she looked down at her partner, even though she knew he had a VERY hard head he never got hit with a wrench before. Soul on the other hand was laughing at the poor * cough not cough* boy's fate. "Man you guys aren't half bad"

Ed smirked at the comment considering that they had to make friends with those certain students anyhow. It seemed that they already were doing a good job at it

"So where are you guys from" Said Kid coming up from behind them

"Some place far away" Al said

… the three, Maka joined the conversation after getting over the shock of the flying wrench, waited for the answer to 'some place far away'

The three looked right back at them as if asking "what?"

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Maka asked after a minute of silence

They looked between each other before saying

"Nope!" all smiling as if sharing some inner joke

"Well that helps.." Soul murmured

"Ah I haven't introduced myself I'm-"

"Death the Kid" Ed said then remembering he shouldn't know that. Crap! He thought

Kid raised a questioning eyebrow at them as well at Maka and Soul who only shrugged and looked back at them to see how they knew

"Ah, your dad, Lord Death, told us about you!" Al said covering for his careless brother

The other two nodding at their brother's statement

"Ah father mentioned me of what a joyous day!" Kid said for some odd reason earning him a raised eyebrow from all 5 of them

"Ah where are my manners! If you look up there and see the two girls dressed almost the same they are my partners, Liz and Patty! Patty being the shorter blonde"

The three nodding showing they heard him

"So you guys going to tell us why you took the time to find out ALL of the ingredients in a human body?" Soul asked casting suspicion only to hear a "MAKA-CHOP!" come from his partner right as a book slammed down onto his head knocking him out for awhile.

"Forgive my partner he can ask odd questions without being polite about it"

The three gave a silent and unseen thanks to Maka for doing that. Just hearing him ask why made them remember the reason, they really hated remembering what happened.

"It was for a test. One of our old teachers said he was going to test us on the ingredients of a human body all he really wanted to know is if we knew carbon was in it but the three of us went for the extra work" Mizuki supplied as a answer in case, even if only Soul asked the question, the other two wanted to know.

"Full- Ed, Mizuki, Al you guys in here?" came a voice from the doorway.

The 4 of them looked over to see Colonel Mustang poking his head in.

"Over here Co-Dad!" yelled Al.

Soul manage to wake up right as he walked in. He was wearing his normal look of the blue military pants and white undershirt with his gloves having the flame alchemy symbol but the jacket wasn't there. Sadly BlackStar had woken up and he jumped down to the Colonel who stepped back at the sudden confrontment of this boy. "Oi your their dad old man?" BlackStar asked making the Colonel's eye twitch.

"Your daughter threw a wrench at me and I was hoping you would let me teach her a lesson for attacking someone as big as me-" He droned on about surpassing the gods and such and how he was only asking because he wanted to make sure the dad knew why his daughter was so beaten up. The Colonel got very annoyed at BlackStar and started to raise a gloved hand ready snap. When a gunshot rang throughout the room

"That's our mom" Al said in the calmest voice Maka ever heard. A freaking gunshot just happened and here he is saying it's his MOM!

He was right.

A blonde hair women walked in with golden eyes just like the siblings and holding up a pistol. He outfit was the same as her husband's being a white shirt and blue pants only she had no gloves on.

Kid eyes grew in admirance as he looked at the women, being a fellow gun handler he could see the skill she used when she shot at the Elric's father. He ran up to her with big eyes and asked, "Mam can you teach me to aim like you can?" his eyes sparkling while Riza blinked in surprise at the sudden question.

"Kid leave our mom alone" Mizuki said as she and her brothers walked up to the both of them, while Soul and Maka trailed behind.

"Ah, Maka, Soul, meet our mom Riza!" Al said happily as he looked at Soul and Maka giving a nod of notice to their mom.

"Ah seems I scared everyone with shooting my gun. Sorry it's just when this man gets lazy I have so show some hard love" Riza said shooting a smile at Roy who went slightly pale. Soul laughed at this and said, "No wonder you guys are cool your mom is even cooler."

The 3 smiled at this but Maka saw sadness behind their eyes and wondered where that came from.

Maka decided that this would be a good time to see into their souls but when she looked on all of them, even their mom and dad had one, there was this odd door imprinted on the soul. Their souls were strong yes but it wasn't like Dr. Stein's or even Kid's it's like that door kept the energy down. She told herself she would ask them later about the door seeing how they didn't know each other very well and it would be a little rude to ask about something they may have not want other to know.

"So mam can you teach me to shoot like you?" Kid pleaded about on his knees. He REALLY wanted Riza to show him how to shoot like she can.

"Why not mom we can set up a shooting rang real quick in a spare room in our house shouldn't be too hard" Said Al. Being the nice one he really didn't want Riza to say no but it was somewhat of a odd request.

"Alright fine I guess I can. I mean it's not like there isn't enough room for one" Riza said finally giving in. Kid called for Liz and Patty who introduced themselves to Riza and Roy before they followed them out but not before Soul asked, "Hey can me and Maka come see this house of yours?"(He just wanted to avoid Blair~) Mizuki and Ed blinked at the odd request but Al being Al said, "Sure come on!" So Soul and Maka followed them out of the classroom although BlackStar woke up sometime as they were leaving and was able to get Tsubaki to let him follow them to their house unseen.

When they got to the 'house' they got a lot of "wows" and "this is your HOUSE?" the siblings let Roy and Riza handle explanations as they went to set up a shooting rang is some random back room of the house, using alchemy of course. They came back from the room saying it was ready, luckily no one question why it didn't take very long all of them thought it was because there mom used a gun that they already had a range they just needed to put up targets or something.

Kid and Riza got right to work on practicing. Although Kid mostly watching for awhile causing the rest of them to get bored so Maka, Soul and the siblings went out back while Mustang went to his room to move stuff around.

"So how come you guys have a house like this?" Soul asked as they got outside.

"Ah well…" Mizuki started trying to think of a reason

"We have it cause…" Ed said trying to help…

"We just have. Our parents bought it, and it's not like were complaining" Al said finishing for both of them

Soul gave a laugh at their answer

"Hey by the way are you two friends with BlackStar?" Ed asked after Soul finished laughing

"Yea we all are. Me, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki (she is his partner after all) and Kid!" Maka said with a smile

"Then could you two tell him and his partner to come out of hiding?" Al asked as nicely as his could

"We don't like other people spying on us" Mizuki said finishing up

"Huh?" Maka said, and then used her soul perception to find out indeed, BlackStar was there in the shadows being quiet which was really odd for him but that was kid quickly

"HOW DID YOU GUYS KNOW I WAS HERE?" BlackStar yelled at them receiving annoyed looks from the three

"BlackStar you don't have to yell!" Tsubaki said trying to control her partners temper, sadly it wasn't working

"Hey you! Girl-who-threw-the-wrench-at-me!" BlackStar yelled at Mizuki

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" She yelled back

"I want to fight you! Right here right now!" He yelled right back at her

Mizuki smirked at the offer and looked at her brothers. Ed was giving her a 'go kick his butt' while Al had the 'remember the Colonel's words' look

"Alright I'll fight you!" She said giving him a confident grin

Soul and Maka were giving him an annoyed look. Challenging a new student who knew nothing of his abilities or power, even without his weapon, Tsubaki, he was a tough opponent.

"Ok! But you're going to be sorry for challenging someone as big as me!" BlackStar yelled back at her

Both of them moved to an open area and BlackStar got in a fighting stance giving her an over-confident smile

"You ready?"

She only smirked in return and looked as Ed started the match

BlackStar charged at her as her planning on knocking her out with one punch one when he swung he hit nothing. Then suddenly she lands on top of his arm!

"Missed~" she said then she swung her left foot against his face causing him to stagger backwards.

He glared at her as he charged again ready to punch her again. This time she swung her foot down below tripping him off his feet then still twisting moved her body upward kicking him in the face before twisting on her hands then flipping up into a standing position. BlackStar was mad now. He started randomly punching but she dodged them all then curled her right hand into a fist and punch in square in the stomach.

She laughing as he staggered backwards

"Hey! Why are you laughing at me?" BlackStar yelled at what he thought was the nerve to laugh at him! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!

"Oh no, no I am not laughing at you! Just at how fun this is! I need a good fight!" She said as she stretched her arms behind her head

"Not having much to do for awhile really stiffens the body" She said before charging at BlackStar who tried to kick her before she got to close but she block it with her left leg and then threw her right fist at him again but this time he dodged it, and then tried to take the other leg and spin around to kick her only she leaned really far back like she was limboing causing him to miss her by inches. Then she went down on the ground again and took a big sweep with her right leg again at his legs but he jumped before she could knock him down and kick her in the face knocking her on her back

She smiled even though both had blood coming out of their noses now, they were having fun.

"Well I'll finish this now" She said as she smiled a big smile

"HA! Like you can beat-" BlackStar started to say before suddenly she was in front of him and she punched him as hard as she could using her right fist knocking him out somewhat on the ground.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki yelled as she went to go help her fallen partner who was trying to get up so he could keep fighting but Tsubaki kept him down.

"Wow you beat BlackStar, impressive" Soul said giving her a shark like grin

"Well he is easier then Teacher!" She said before She, and Ed plus Al gave a very visible shutter at their teacher who gave merciless training.

"Your Teacher?" Maka said with a question mark above her head.

"Yes, our teacher back home who taught us how to fight while lecturing us (who has nothing to do with the 'school teacher')" Al said

"Lecturing?" Soul asked

"Yea she would read out of this book while she beat the crap out of us. And we were only kids back then." Ed said while muttering "and she can still beat us today"

Maka and Soul, even BlackStar gave them a 'wth' look at what their teacher did

"Ah don't worry about it we should take that guy into the house to get some bandages and for me to get something for my nose bleed!" Mizuki said as she started going back inside.

Let's just say when they got in the Colonel saw the state of BlackStar and Mizuki and demanded to know why they fought. He also asked Mizuki, Ed and Al if they clapped their hands, earning a few questioning looks from Maka, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki, they all said that they didn't clap at all. After they were treated Mizuki headed up to her room to get some new gloves because hers had BlackStar's blood on them. The rest of them headed back to the targeting room where kid was trying to MISS the targets by inches, which is a lot harder than Riza made it look.

Riza pulled Roy off to the side to talk to him while the rest asked kid how he was doing.

"The two girls that were here with him turned into those handguns he is using now" Riza said to Roy who gave her a disbelieving look but shook it off remembering that this place was different from home.

"I guess that what they meant when they said that they were 'weapons'" Roy said

"I know that but it had nothing to do with Alchemy, because there was no equivalent exchange" Riza told Roy

"mhm…Well I would say we should look into this if I didn't tell the kids back in Central to not jump at asking how they did stuff because they don't use alchemy." Roy said "Then I'd be a hypocrite" He added after a second.

Riza looked back over to see that Ed and Al had joined Kid in trying to miss the target by inches and that Mizuki was grabbing a gun that they had somehow put over on the side of the wall by the door to also try and join them.

"Well for now let's leave it be" Riza said still looking at how the 3 of them were smiling and having fun with the other kids.

"Let the siblings be kids for awhile"

*Next Day at school *

Mizuki was having a hard time avoiding kids asking her if she really beat BlackStar. Apparently people saw him with the bandages and he said he was at the new girl's house and she, being the only new person that was a girl, was automatically bombarded with questions on how she beat him.

"Ugh can one of my nice sweet brothers help me out here?" she said as she hit her forehead on the desk. Dr. Stein was late and kids were going 'psst' ask her every other second trying to make her look over.

"Nope sorry you got yourself into this Miz." Ed said smiling at her

"Brother! That's mean we should TRY and help sister!" Al said looking at Ed in a disbelieving face at how he would let his sister suffer

"I know we should Al. I just don't know HOW." Ed said looking over at Al.

Mizuki muttered to herself before Dr. Stein rolled him falling over from hitting the ledge of the door with his chair

*After class*

The first place that Mizuki, Ed and Al went was the library were they immediately each got a stack of books taller than themselves by 2 feet and found a random table to sit at.

"None of you are going to read all that are you?" Soul said in surprise as their easily 6 foot apiece stack of books. He only got nothing in return as they immersed themselves in reading the books making him and even Maka was right behind him stare in wonder was they thumb through the books. They finished at least half of the book in only about 20 minutes.

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU DOING THAT?" Soul said having a bewildered look plastered on his face. There reading skills were inhuman to him and even Maka thought that it was an above average reading ability.

"You two should really give up on trying to talk to them they won't do anything until there done with either that book their on or the entire stack."

Both of them turned around to see the siblings Dad walking through the door in the same type of outfit he had on yesterday.

"Oh !" Maka said as they turned fully around to look at him.

"Do they always do this?" Soul asked giving the 3 an annoyed look.

"Only after that one day" Roy said then told them, "You 2 should just leave in my personally opinion there not going to pay much attention to you" Just then BlackStar came bursting in and looked over at Ed and company and pulled the books right out of their hands

"OI YOU I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" he said point at Ed

_~ ! ~ SE x FMA ~ ! ~_

**Me: Sooo how did you all like it?**

**Crowd: It was long!  
>Me: yea well I want to make really long chappies so warning for later chapters. Anyway to explain about Al, you see as those who know FMA which is why you're reading this, Al gets puts in a body of armor in the anime~ well to keep the armorness thingy he has I decided that 'Truth' basically made his body like the armor thus taking the eating factor out but he can still feel I mean 'Truth' is all bad I mean he is not evil…just…cruel, like life! ^-^<strong>

**Anyway I don't know if there is anything I am missing other them I am too lazy to give Mizuki or me… a military assigned nickname thingy because I can't think of one.**

**Himitsu: Yep! So anyway if there is anything you would like to know, or if you see a error or something bad sentence (which we recommend to PLEASE tell us to fix or point out!) just leave a comment! We do enjoy knowing people read this. **

**Me: I cannot tell you when the next chapter will be out I still need to work the plot out better this was short of an inspiration flash by. And I mean I want to make chapters about this long (sometimes shorter or longer) so that you people have plenty to read. Also I want to make this a long series so I made need random OC's just to throw in at times for a random…erm what do they call it…oh duh Filler chapter to you know get people pasts out or something.**

**Himitsu: Note though that most OC's might end up being bag guys or just making a short appearance so don't say we didn't tell you so.**

**Me: I think that is it so we will end it here!**

**Himitsu: From all the character's except for Ed and BlackStar who are fighting**

**Me: We say**

**All: R&R AND HAPPY READINGS!**

_**Note: One of the reasons Mizuki beat BlackStar was because he underestimated her and the reason for fighting Ed will be explained in the next chapter.**_


	2. Pool Catastrophe

**~READ READ READ READ READ READ READ + Read the last bit after the story!~**

**Me:- In the Emo corner-**

**Melody: It's ok Mizuki-chan, I'm sure no one hates you **

**Iru: She took forever to get this out! There are gonna be some mad ppl!**

**Melody: BUT SHE WAS BUSY! D=**

**Himitsu: She was on the computer the whole time after school and had no homework AND she got her new laptop finally, she wasn't busy**

**Melody: Your not helping me Himitsu-chan! T-T**

**Iru: Well while Melody and Mizuki sit in the emo corner…..er….Melody sits in the emo corner while Mizuki sits in it..under a rock….**

**Himitsu: Me and Iru will fill you in! You see she basically kinda forgot about this and didn't feel like writing it for some reason. Oh and she wants to know if you want to keep these long chapters, which take long to write, or shorter ones that SHOULD come out faster….should be the key word but….**

**Iru: Also just to add to the flames she had her 3 week break end just last week…..**

**Himitsu: Your trying to get her killed aren't you?**

**Iru: Only a little.**

**Himitsu: Anyway….without any more of us talking…..**

**Iru+Himitsu: HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

**Me: I didn't say anything…**

**Melody: T_T**

_~ ! ~ SE x FMA ~! ~_

(A/N: Did you read the bold above? O=)

Ed looked at BlackStar who was holding the books as high as he could above of his head staring down right at him.

"Look I am really not in the mood to fight so can we just-"Ed started, before he could finish though BlackStar yelled out, "What, is the shrimp too scared to face someone as big as me?" With a bellowing laugh when he finished.

"Shrimp?" Ed said under his breath. "SHRIMP?" Ed yelled then tackled BlackStar making the books fly out of his hands, that Mizuki ended up catching, then rolled him down onto the floor. He was punching BlackStar's face, who was covering with his hands trying to avoid getting another nosebleed from being hit hard enough. BlackStar moved his legs up from under Ed's legs and kick him flying backwards with his stomach. While this was going on Al, Mizuki, along with Soul, Maka, and even the Colonel were moving tables out of the way; Ed flipped in the air then landed in a crouching position with one hand on the floor for balance. BlackStar move his hands behind his head then flipped himself into a standing position; he actually had a reason to fight both of them. He was looking for a pattern in there fighting styles but so far he found nothing but then again he got Ed mad while Mizuki was in a neutral mood. Ed, instead of waiting any longer for BlackStar to attack, ran up and used his left leg to make it look like he was going to swing at his feet so that when he jumps he moved his leg up hitting him in the stomach making him sprawl out on the floor with the breath knocked out of him. He didn't wait for him to recover from that point and ran up to him moving his foot up in the air and then striking down with his heel but at the last second BlackStar moved away narrowly missing getting hit by his heel. He figured out that both of them favored using their left leg and right arm when attacking someone. Not that they didn't use both when fighting they just favored those limbs. By now Ed had let some steam out and was better than earlier and this time waited for BlackStar to attack him. BlackStar proceeded to run at him trying to punch him in the gut but Ed caught his hand and flipped him over then while BlackStar was in midair, he swung his left leg around and hit him in the stomach again, knocking the breath out of BlackStar again. BlackStar was getting annoyed at getting beaten by these 2 siblings, but he couldn't see any pattern in the fighting styles. Other then both using their left leg and right arm, they both seem to enjoy giving the enemy full on attack and, when there not pissed at the enemy, give them time to get up then rush at them. BlackStar knowing this (A/N: He knows something? Hell just froze over! lol) he ignored the fact Ed might be able to dodge, like Mizuki, and ran up to him to punch him, but didn't get a chance for Ed curled his right fist and punched it right into BlackStar's face, not only pushing him back but giving him another nosebleed.

"Well looks like I win," Ed said with a smirk on his lips

BlackStar only glared at him as he somewhat staggered to his feet. He was beaten once already and didn't let his bruises heal completely before fighting another person, who was completely healthy.

"Wow you both beat BlackStar," Soul said as the Colonel walked up to Ed and started to talk to him about something. The rest of the people moved the tables back into place which after that was done Mizuki and Al got the books they were reading before and got right back to it, causing Maka and Soul to sweat drop at this. Ed and Roy then walked over to BlackStar and helped him to the nurse office.

*At the Elric's house*

"You know we should really have some sort of code incase me and Ed don't have our cloaks on," Mizuki said while they were eating.

"And when do you not have that and or your black shirt on?" Roy asked with an amused look on his face

"When we're sleeping/just waking up _Father,_" Ed said dragging out the father part, causing Roy to glare at him before turning his attention back to his food.

"Well I think it's a good idea," Al said trying to get back on what the code should be.

"I have to agree with making a code because according to you, sir, you said that the kids shouldn't show there automail if they could help it," Riza said, shooting a sideways glance at Roy who only mumbled in return.

"Alright I was thinking that Riza shoots 2 shots and the Colonel somehow does a bang using Alchemy without being seen," Mizuki said looking at everyone else for a suggestion.

"What happens, though, if someone asks why there was a bang?" Roy said thinking _Oh even if it was small, someone would ask why there was a sudden explosion._

"Try to make it sound like Riza's gun." Ed said

After that there weren't any more concerns so they went back to eating.

*Next Day*

School was out because it was the weekend so Ed, Mizuki and Al went outside to train each other. Ed and Al were up first, then they would rest for a minute before letting Al and Mizuki went at it. So far it was going ok till Ed thought of something.

"Hey did either of you touch up your room?" Ed said thinking of how he hadn't done anything to his room other then stuff clothes into the closet.

"Uh…other than putting my clothes in the closet….no…" Mizuki answered.

"Same as Sister," Al answered with Ed shooting him a nod.

"Well then we should go and change our rooms," he said, getting up from the ground.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ed stopped walking towards the house and looked back at his sister who yelled out.

"Why don't we all do each other's rooms?" she said with a grin "Al can do yours, you can do mine and I can do Al's!"

Both Al and Ed just looked at her for a second and Ed was about to protest seeing who knows what could happen to Al's poor room when Al said, "That's a great idea!" thus out ruling Ed, causing him to end up in Mizuki's room trying to see how to decorate it.

*4 hours later~*

A scream pierced the house followed by a flying wrench and an Ed falling from the stop of the stairs all the way down.

"YOU PAINTED IT PINK?" Mizuki yelled running down and kicking Ed into the opposite wall

"AND JUST WHEN YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET AN EPIC ROOM!" She yelled at Ed after she grabbed him by the back of the shirt collar and held him up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AL DID MY ROOM!" he yelled right back, wiggling to get down.

She let go of his shirt and crossed her arms in front of her chest before saying, "Me and Al switched rooms because I said I wanted to give you an epic room to show I can be a nice sister so Al got to do his own room.

"Also because Al really wanted to do his own room because he came up with a really good idea for it so I just allowed him to do it." (A/N: Also I couldn't think of anything for Al's room gomen)

Ed just looked at her unsure of if she was lying about this or not. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, not without him protesting, and dragged him into his room where he was silenced. The walls were covered in alchemy circles and a row of books lined one side of the room that reached all the way to the ceiling (which btw is pretty high up so it's not like the ladder which is there would insult Ed much) and well in other words it was Ed's DREAM room. (A/N: Well I kind of stopped writing this and didn't feel like doing detail on his room forgive me)

"YOU SERIOUSLY DID ALL THIS?" Ed shouted in amazement as he looked all around the again to double check that it was really there.

"Yes I did and here you go painting MY room PINK!" Mizuki answered him in a very annoyed voice.

"Err...Well you see…." Ed said rubbing the back of his neck then suddenly remembers something. "Oh wait…I forgot I did that…" Ed slapped his forehead as he remembered it.

Mizuki just looked at him with a "Huh?" expression as he dragged her back to her room then grabbed the bottom corner of one end and pulled ripping the pink girly looking room right off of what was Mizuki's dream room (you can make up how it looks as long as there is no twilight or pink in it).

"Ok you're forgiven," Mizuki said with a nod of her head. "Now what time is it?"

"Almost 10," Al said, emerging from his room and walking towards his siblings.

As Mizuki counted how many hours they had worked on each other's–not counting Al's room–rooms she faced palmed at the fact it took 4 hours

"Well let's head to bed" Ed said after seeing his sister look like an idiot. It left a smirk on his face as he walked to his room.

*The Next Day*

Maka and Soul were walking up to the Elric's to see if their new friends wanted to come to the park with them. Only, when they got to the house, let's just say it was another hectic morning. They heard a bong then a crash of a window and when they looked up both of them ran in opposite directions to avoid the wrench that had flow out from the window.

"THANKS A LOT MIZ NOW I HAVE TO FIX MY WINDOW!"

The voice sounded like Ed's and apparently there was a reply but it was muffled and whatever it was did not improve Ed's mood because when Maka saw him out of the corner of her eye Ed when she glanced at the window he look pissed and his left arm looked…shiny? Something must have happened because, faster than Black*Star eats a meal; Ed disappeared from the window. Two gun shots then followed and Maka looked at Soul who had raised an eyebrow. After retrieving the wrench and walking up to the door they knocked twice before Al came and answered it.

"Maka, Soul, what brings you here"–crash–"to our hectic home?" Al said, as he cringed at the crash and looked behind him

Maka thought his voice, for some reason, sounded a little hollow but discarded it

"Ah nothing much, just wondered if you guys wanted to come to the park with us?"

Al shuffled his feet a bit looking down at the ground before lifting his head about to answer when Mizuki and Ed came running. By the looks of it Mizuki was chasing Ed for some unknown reason, well that was before Mizuki yelled out,

"ED GIVE IT BACK NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU LIMB BY LIMB!"

Now at that time they were both on the top floor when Ed rode down the stairs' railing and hid behind Al right as Mizuki got done riding down the railing.

"Al move away from your brother so I can–" Before she finished she saw Maka and Soul at the door looking bewildered at what was going on.  
>"Ah Maka, Soul, come in just go into that room over there"–points to the room and takes the wrench–"and Al or I will get you when this is shorted out!"<p>

They both just nodded not knowing what else to do and went into the room she mentioned which just happened to be a sitting room that had a TV, mini fridge, and an Xbox with a bunch of games. There was also a little reading nook in the corner so they would be ok waiting in there for awhile.

Back to Al, Ed and Mizuki.

Al was trying his best not to let his sister make Ed's limbs fly around the room after much cursing, almost tearing of automail limbs and a bunch of times that Ed got hit in the head with a wrench, Ed gave back whatever he took and, after Mizuki shot one more glare, she went back up to put back the object that Ed took while Al and Ed (who was jumpy in case Mizuki suddenly thought another wrench attack was needed) went to go get Soul and Maka from the guest room.

"Hey sorry about that. I wanted to get back at her for breaking my window and then well…I got real acquainted with a certain wrench…." Ed told them rubbing the back of his neck

"Ah it's ok, so do you guys want to go to the park now then? Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid and BlackStar planned on meeting us there," Maka said as she put her book away on the shelf while Soul, reluctantly, turned off the Xbox and put up the controller.

"Sure," said a voice from behind.

All of them look out to see Mizuki leaning on the door frame shooting glares at Ed still.

"Alright then let's go," Soul said as he walked out of the room Maka close behind and the Elric siblings in tow.

When they got to the park it seemed BlackStar got bored and now was showing off by swinging like a monkey in a nearby tree and, sadly, not Kid, Liz, Patty or Tsubaki could find a way to get him to come down, but that was before a flying book and wrench went smashing into BlackStar's face causing him to fall out of the tree face planting in the dirt causing his nose to bleed…again…and causing him to hold it then running around screaming like a chicken with its head cut off yelling, "IT'S BLEEDING!" but it did make everyone roll over laughing, even Tsubaki started to laugh at BlackStar antics.

So after they got the whole "BlackStar is gonna die by a bleeding nose" they got to the real point which was to have a picnic under the shade of the trees, which somehow lead to Mizuki and Ed having bets on who could eat one of the really hot and spicy, symmetrical, peppers (OH HUM!) that someone brought. Amazingly Ed won that one and Mizuki had to give him her share of the pie Tsubaki made. Ed, who happily munched on his second piece, was getting one of those "If looks could kill this would" from Mizuki.

"So did everyone enjoy their meal?" Tsubaki asked after everyone (except Black*Star who could eat more than a guy starved for 1 week) looked like they were done.

"Well other then getting my pie stolen"–glare at Ed –"it was one of the best meals I ever had!" Mizuki said giving Tsubaki and cheerful smile.

"Could you tell us what was in that pie?" Ed asked, seriously wanting to have more of that pie even though he had 2½ slices because Al split his with his siblings.

"Great like always Tsubaki!" Maka said with Soul and Al nodding in agreement.

Patty, on the other hand, was waving her hands on her tongue with her sister trying to get her to calm down and drink a little water.

"She had one of the peppers didn't she?" Ed asked.

Everyone then sweat dropped and looked at Kid who looked back at them then yelled in defense, "THEY WERE SYMMETRCAL!"

This earned a laugh from everyone except Liz and Patty. Liz face palming her forehead finally realizing getting her sister to stop was not going to happen till her tongue cooled down. After all that was sorted out they set up a game of basketball. It was Soul, BlackStar and Mizuki against Kid, Patty and Ed. The Game started out well enough both teams about equally matched, till Mizuki had a great idea and when it was Kid between her and the basket she simple did something, or said something, that was unsymmetrical which made Kid have a mental breakdown long enough for her to get a shot in. Kid wasn't allowed to defend the goal anymore. BlackStar tried calling Ed a shrimp to make him mad and see if he could get a shot in. It failed badly and he almost got another punch in the face, and when he dodged the attack to his face he dropped the ball that Ed picked up and dribbled over and shot in. BlackStar was not allowed to go shot when Ed defended. After that the game went smoothly ending with a tie of One-to-One. Everything was going great that day till Maka felt a witch's soul, then, calling for Soul and the others to follow her, leaving the Elrics in a confused state. They decided to follow anyway to see what was up and because they remembered the folders saying something about witches so they should see what these 'witches' could do.

Things did not start out well against the witch. BlackStar, being BlackStar, rushed up and tried to head on attack the witch who shot an orb at him which he barely was able to block with Tsubaki.

"FOOLS!" The witch crackled "MY ATTACKS WILL DESTORY YOUR SKIN WHEN IT HITS YOU!"

She launched more balls of energy at BlackStar, who after regaining his footing and checking on Tsubaki, easily dodging them being the ninja he is (A/N: No one deny this because we all know it's true he literally is a ninja basically). Kid came next shooting at the witch from a long ranged distance who was slightly preoccupied with BlackStar who was being cocky and making faces at her. A few of his shots skimmed her arm before she saw him and dodged the really fatal ones. Maka and Soul Came flying in (literally) next who had tried to get in a better

-PAUSE!-

OK I know in the last chapter I said Maka and Soul were still getting kishin eggs and stuff, but when I wrote that part I forgot ok? Let's go with saying the information was behind and Soul is already a death scythe but Maka still wears her normal clothes kapishi? I really dun know how to spell that word.

-UNPAUSE!-

position by circling around and attacking her from behind but as Maka tried to swing Soul at the witch in mid air, the witch charged up another energy ball causing Maka to hastily put Soul under her feet again and shoot upward JUST as the ball of energy was launched at them. Ed, Mizuki and Al came up right after Maka and Soul just dodged the attack. But for a minute they were confused, where were Liz, Patty, Soul and Tsubaki? But they didn't have time to wonder this right as the witch spotting them sent a ball of energy in their direction. Maka shouted "LOOK OUT!" Right as the ball was about to hit, and Ed who played hero a little, jumped in front of his siblings crossing his arms over his face (Automail on top) as the ball hit them. When it disappeared there stood Ed, Mizuki and Al in perfect shape, Ed not missing his arm now or anything causing the witch to be stunned in surprise that gave Maka and Soul an opening to attack her and sliced her right through her waist leaving a glowing purple ball in the shape of a human hand in the witch's place. Then Maka and Soul flew down and landed, Soul turning back into a human right as Maka landed, as Kid, Liz, Patty, BlackStar, and Tsubaki ran up to the Elric siblings.

"How did that attack not affect you?" Maka asked in amazement but got no reply as the Elrics stared at Soul, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki in amazement unable to hide that fact that they seem to be surprised that they were the weapons just moments before.

Maka waved a hand in front of their faces snapping them out of there trance, just as Ed was about to ask how the hell they transformed into weapons Mizuki tackled him to the ground and meekly smiled up.

"Uh, um no idea really maybe she messed up on it?"

"Hey Maka," Soul said. "Mind if I get the soul?" He said holding up the soul in his hand.

"Sure go ahead," Maka said turning her attention back at the Elrics who stared wide eyed as Soul ate the purple hand looking ball. (A/N: ok I really don't know if soul is allowed to eat the witch soul but let's say he can okay?)

Soul looked at them with his eyebrow raised, "What?"

"Ah ah ah, n-n-n-nothing," Mizuki stuttered, getting off of Ed.

All of them looked at the Elrics in suspicion wondering why they seemed to be shocked about what normally goes on around here.

"W-w-we should be heading back home now Co- I mean our dad must be wondering where we are…." Mizuki said grabbing Al's and Ed's wrist half dragging half pulling them back to their home.

"Weird," said Patty with a giggle after.

*Back at the Elric house*

Mizuki and Ed were simultaneously yelled question at each other still not seeming to get an answer to work with anything. Al on the other hand was trying to tell them that this place was different so course stuff would be off. That was answered with, "BUT IT DEFIES THE LAWS OF SCIENCE!" in unison from both of them, and then they went back to yelling at each other. Al sighed unable to get though to his brother and sister, who were, by what he could guess, going to be at it for awhile. So Al sighed again and left to go find Riza and or Mustang to try and see if either, A, they knew what was going on with the whole transforming into weapons, or, B, could make Ed and Mizuki stop. He trusted they could do B more than A considering all Riza had to do was point a gun at them, and they would shut up and, being from the fact they didn't read most of the books in the library here and being from the same place he and his siblings are from, there was next to none of a chance they knew. He sighed again as he looked around the house still able to hear Mizuki and Ed yelling. Wondering how the Riza and Mustang couldn't hear it at all, he searched a couple of rooms till he came to this one door marked 'Coronel's Workroom.' Taking as good a guess as anyone could; he assumed that Riza brought along the Coronel's work so that he could do it even though he was away from his original workroom. Al opened the door and sure enough there was Mustang sitting hunched over some papers with Riza right behind him to his right. The funny part in all of this was there were A LOT of boxes. Boxes running all around the room reaching all the way up to the ceiling and basically covering most of the floor! Al stifled a laugh at how Riza had really prepared for Mustang being away for a long time. He even noted that the walls were sound prove thus nothing outside could bother him or distract him…but that was before Al opened the door and the shouts of his siblings came full on causing the coronel to jump up in his seat and notice Al. Riza, who was also surprised, looked up as well to Al with a slightly knowing look.

"Al, do you need something?" Riza asked already guessing his visit has to do with the yelling going on.

"Um, yea could you help me get brother and sister to stop fighting? I am afraid if we don't soon they will be at it all night." Al said.

"Alright," Riza said with certain softness in her eyes that quickly disappeared when she looked back at Roy.

"You better be working when I get back and I better not find a SINGLE burnt paper, or piece of ash."

Roy, terrified of what she might do, nodded in a hurry and got right back to work.

When Riza got to Ed and Mizuki she had to cover her ears because it got a lot louder when you were right next to them. She reached into her holster, pulled out her gun and shot it 3 times. That shut Ed and Mizuki right up and they turned in slight fear and look at Riza.

"AH! RIZA!" Mizuki yelled hiding behind Ed incase she was mad at them.

"Ok what were you two making so much noise about?" Riza asked giving them this stern mother look.

"Uh well…" Mizuki started

". , !" Ed said all in one breathe

Riza blinked then slowly said, "Ok so I think you said there was this witch that came shooting all these energy balls and then after she was sliced by Maka using her scythe and that scythe turned back into Soul. But before that she flying in on it, I am guessing you mean her scythe, and Tsubaki, Liz and Patty also had transformed into weapons and back?"

Mizuki and Al just looked at her in amazement that they could understand Ed and Ed just stood there breathing in and out hands on his knees but he did hold up his thumb saying she got it right.

Riza sighed knowing sooner or later they were going to see them change into weapons.

"Ok look you two. Roy and I have both seen this happen and, of course, we don't know how they do it either. But right now it doesn't matter because from what Roy and I figured out is this is not Alchemy but something else, so it does not apply to our mission to find out how or really care for that matter right now." She said giving that "no more questions now" look. In truth though both Roy and Riza wanted to find out how this is done but they both agreed that they shouldn't less Ed, Mizuki or even Al sees them doing it then starts doing it themselves trying to figure it out. Then obsession and they really didn't need any of them trying to work that out.

The rest of the weekend after that past without incident other than the normal yelling and throwing of wrenches not much else happened.

*The Next Day at School*

"Alright students today Lord Death thought it would be a great idea to have you all go on a field trip," Dr. Stein said causing the students all to brighten up thinking of the possibilities then remember who was teaching and thought of all the places he wanted to go to. From there most heads had hit the desks leaving the Elrics slightly confused considering they have not seen his odd obsession with dissecting at full force.

"For all you who think I get to pick you are mistaken. Lord Death told me where going to a swimming pool for some reason I have yet to know." Stein said with a comment from someone in the room saying, "Just because"

That earned a slightly awkward silence from room before Stein broke it.

"Okay, but before we go we are going to learn a little about Alchemy." The Elrics winced here. "But I am centering it on the creature, or in this case I guess creation of homunculus." Stein finished with his normal insane smile. Maka noticed the Elrics' eyes darken at that statement and that Mizuki seemed to be muttering something under her breath, whatever it was wasn't good considering she had this 'if looks could kill we'd all be dead look' that as being almost as bad as Ed's own "if looks could kill" look.

"So," Stein said, "anyone have any idea how these 'Homunculus' are made?" He looked around the room waiting for someone to either answer or ask him if he knows; although chances are he doesn't have much of an idea.

Stein looked around the room for anyone who looks like they would know. His eyes landed on the Elrics who seemed to be trying there hardest to look like they didn't know what he was talking about. His smile, if possible, got bigger as he started to play on the subject.

"I heard they were made when certain alchemy, ah…'equation' went wrong." Stein said drawing out equation.

The Elrics sat there trying their best not to react to the bait Stein was laying out for them to take. The subject was a sore one, and Stein not really knowing anything about it didn't help. When unable to make them take it by dragging out the silence he started talking about the little he found in his reading.

"I also heard there made in the image of a person close to the 'alchemist' performing the 'alchemy', of course it's a wonder what exactly this alchemy is." Stein said looking directly at the Elrics in hope of an exposing reaction.

But still none came, or well one that Stein could work off of yet. He knew he was running out of time before he had to take them out to the 'bus' or whatever Signigima-san got for them to ride on. Now the Elrics themselves were having troubles keeping up the façade that they didn't know anything. Stein was skating on very thin ice for them even if he didn't know anything really about it. The staring contest went on for a few more minutes before Stein saw it was time to leave.

* At the Pool *

Maka and Tsubaki were changing into their swimsuits, Maka in a red bikini and Tsubaki in a black and yellow one piece, when they saw Mizuki was still in her normal clothes

"Mizuki aren't you gonna swim?" asked Maka as she finished butting her clothes into her bag

"Ah, no I rather not swim," she said as she started towards the door. "And if you two are done changing how about we head out?" She added with a smile

"Alright," Maka said as she and Tsubaki followed her out where Black*Star and Soul already started a splashing contest and the rest of the school was on the other side away from them having already lost or just didn't want to get involved in it.

"They will never learn will they Tsubaki?" said Maka with a sigh and Tsubaki gave a nod while looking over at Black*Star, hoping he wouldn't be doing anything stupid.

"Oh why does he always do these things?" Tsubaki said as she turned though and headed for the half of the pool not being splashed at.

Maka stood at the edge contemplating wither or not to hit them with a book, or just let them be; unknown to her some of the guys were checking her out in her bikini. This did not go past Soul who suddenly stopped the contest to shoot death giving glares at the guys.

And now Mizuki-can presents to you, the inside of Black*Stars brain

With commentary by:

Kid and

Mizuki + Charas!

~Back*Stars head~

Me: Ok Kid, you're on

Kid: WHY AM I FIRST! AND WHY CAN'T THERE BE 8 PPL! 8 IS A SYMMETRICAL NUMBER! AND WE HAVE ENOUGH!

Me: GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!

Kid: Yes m'am…

Kid (still): Ok, because so, um, fortunately for me I get to tell what black*star was, er is (?), thinking…..why can't we be 8 people?...

-Kid doing a bad imitation of Black*Star's voice-

Why did the author not let there be 8 people when-

Melody: Um…sorry we seem to have some technical issues going on now….

Iru: Aka Kid is getting his butt kicked to high heaven.

~BACK TO THE STORY!~

The boys seemed unaware of Soul's glares and continued to stare at Maka; a couple even did a wolf whistle. This caused Maka to blush a shade of red as she suddenly had second thoughts about wearing a bikini.

Mizuki on the other hand found this amazingly funny and had troubles keeping herself from rolling on the floor laughing. All the stares and whistles suddenly stopped when the guys noticed Soul's dark aura getting closer to them.

After that about half the class had to go to the hospital with at least one broken bone and Soul had to sit out for the rest of the trip.

With that done Mizuki found her way to her brothers and sat down as they watched Black*Star try and find a new person to do a splashing contest with, he found no one who would. Maka, having no one stare or give wolf whistles anymore, had eased into the pool and now was doing laps with Tsubaki timing her on the side.

(A/N: Here is where I fail to do MakaxSoul….though it's one-sided right now because we're only seeing Soul… for the first part….Melody hurry and do the chara change -.-)

Mizuki looked over at Soul and saw him staring at Maka as she swam back and forth between the ends of the pool.

"Hey guys. I'll be right back I'ma go tease Soul" Mizuki said as she got up from where her brothers were and walked over to Soul.

"Hey~~ Soul!" Mizuki said as she sat down next to him

Soul looked away from watching Maka in an attempted to make it look like he was staring at the wall the whole time.

"Hey, Soul?" Mizuki asked him

"Nani…?" Soul said as he turned to face her

"Soul do you like Maka?" Mizuki asked him with a sly look in her eyes

"Well of course she is my minster." Soul said as he slightly starting to avoid her eyes

"No no! I mean like like her!" Mizuki said giving him a big smile

A light blush covered Soul cheeks as he turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"S-s-she's just a close friend!" he said hoping no one could see him blushing

Mizuki put her mouth right next to his ear and was basically in a crawl position on the bench behind him.

"I think you're lying.~" She whispered in is ear causing him to jump off the bench and yell. The people who heard him, and cared enough to look over, (which were basically Maka, Tsubaki, Ed, and Al) started in confusion at the two.

"Soul, why did you scream?" Maka said as she swam to where Soul and Mizuki were and put her arms up on the side of the pool then rested her head on top of them. Soul turned away from Maka and stuffed his hands in his pockets (A/N: Yes his swim trunks have pockets)

"N-none reason…Mizuki just startled me." He shot a quick glare at Mizuki before turning his head away again.

"Hehe, Oh yes I 'startled you'." Mizuki said with a giggle as she got off the bench and start to walk back over to her siblings who were still confusing as to what she did to Soul.

"Sister….what did you do to Soul?" Al asked once she sat down by him again

"Oh nothing much just teased him out something" She said with another giggle

Ed snickered as he looked over at Soul. Whatever she did it broke his 'cool' exterior which, as far as Ed knew, that wasn't an easy thing to do.

Soul however didn't notice her leave and was too busy trying not to look at Maka who had gone back to doing laps. His head was filled with the image of her at the edge of the pool, her wet hair clinging to her face making a frame around it. Her delicate hands just under to chin that was titled in the angle she had her head in. Her worried eyes looking at him making him want to spill everything. Soul knew she kind of had to be worried about him, he was her weapon, but he liked to pretend there was something more behind it. Soul then shook his head getting those thoughts out of it. It was so unlike him to think all that 'lovey-dovey' stuff and it wasn't right anyhow. She and him were weapon and minster, nothing else. Nothing else at all. Or so he told himself; slightly deep down he wanted there to be more than just that, but at the same time he didn't. He was scared of that feeling and wasn't sure what would happen if he ever acted on them.

Meanwhile Maka was trying to get her mind off of Soul. She didn't believe his reason for yelling and wanted to know what was wrong. She dived under the water and twisted underwater to push off the wall. She pushed herself harder in hope that the physical extrusion would get her mind off of Soul. She should trust him, if it was just him being startled then it was just that. Yet as she thought about it, not much made Soul do something as un-cool as that and whatever Mizuki did made him drop it. So, what was it? He was also blushing; as much as he tried to hide it she saw it. Soul NEVER blushed. Well like that at least, his blush was either a dark red, or not there at all. Never that light of a shade of red that he had. It made her wonder what he was thinking. HE DOESN'T LIKE MIZUKI DOES HE? For some reason that thought made her heart hurt, but she shook that feeling off. Soul just meet her there is no way he suddenly just 'loves' her. With that she dunked herself underwater again to turn around and head back to the other side letting her mind only think about what to move to swim. But just before she let that happen she wondered, why did the idea of him liking Mizuki hurt her heart?

Black*Star was bored. REALLY bored. So bored he was about to go crazy. No one could seem to even come close to him in a breath holding contest. No one wanted to do a splashing contest. No one wanted to race him. No one wanted to have an underwater fight, and absolutely NO ONE wanted to bow down to his will! So now he was utterly bored floating on the water trying to see how long he could stay like that, but always lost track of time with other thoughts. Finally he had an idea. He looked over at the Elrics who were talking between themselves about what? Black*Star didn't care all he did care about where these simple facts

They had on no swimsuits

He was bored

They weren't paying attention to him

He was bored

Did I mention he was bored?

So with those in mind he thought of a plan. He was going to go and sneak up behind Mizuki and Ed, then grab them and throw them into the pool making them all wet! Now this wasn't really much of a plan, or a revenge for the multiply wrench attacks, or a good way to get his resentment that he lost the fight, but this is Black*Star who didn't think much about it at all….

This normally wouldn't have been a problem for Ed and Mizuki considering Winry anticipated there automail getting wet from something, but she didn't think they would go for a full-out swim anytime soon so she didn't waterproof the automail to the point where if they wanted to, they could swim ocean. Unfortunately Ed and Mizuki didn't know this. For if they did, they might have actually tried to get out of his grasp. Here was the hard part for Black*Star. He spent the time swimming to a area out of their view, which was hard considering they took a sudden interest in him for the strange (well strange for Black*Star) behavior. It took him awhile before they finally stopped caring (or well it felt like awhile to Black*Star who had gotten very bored swimming slowly around) about him and started talking among themselves again. Here came the next hard part for Black*Star he needed to somehow get in a position without then seeing, or if they did see him, not have any suspicion aroused in them. He got out of the water and made for his towel.

**Black*Star's Check List**

Get out of the water without them seeing. CHECK

He wrapped his towel around his shoulders after drying his hair and looked around to see if anyone was watching him. No one was which was good. Step two was to get closer to the Elrics without making them notice. That was the easiest part of this plan, next to getting out of the water. Why he didn't want to be seen though was because chances where they would watch him to see what he was doing and even though he is the 'great' Black*Star! Even he couldn't think of something to do long enough to get them to look away. Moving back to his plan, he started around the pool over to where Soul was as if going to talk to him. Black*Star hadn't really thought of a conversation to have with him but lucky for him Soul was too deep in thought about something still to even see him coming towards him. After reaching Soul he paused a minute as going to say hi, but instead moved on when he was sure the Elrics weren't paying any attention to him.

**Black*Star's Check List**

Get over to their side of the pool without them, or anyone else really, having any suspicion. CHECK

He started walking away from Soul going straight trying to make it look like he forgot what he was going to say. He looked around and by the looks of it Lady Luck was on his side for, Sid, A Zombie teacher with a hole in his head, was a behind and a little bit in front of the Elrics' bench. He made his way to him making it look like he wanted to talk him into letting Soul come back into the pool. This part had to be the most believable just in case the Elrics for some unknown reason did have any suspicion about him disappear. He walked up to Sid and stopped in front of him.

"Sid can Soul come back in the pool yet?" Black*Star basically whined to him.

"No Black*Star Soul cannot go back in because he sent almost all of the guys to the hospital." Sid told him with an exasperated sigh. Sid had really hoped that Black*Star wouldn't come and whine to him about Soul not being able to go back in the pool.

Black*Star had planned to walk away at this point but chose to continue thinking maybe he might also be able to get Soul able to swim again

"But Sid, It's not Soul's fault!" Black*Star whined back at him

"Oh really? And how is it now Black*Star?" Sid said raising his eyebrow

"Because those guys were weak!" Black*Star told him in a matter-of-fact voice

Sid just sighed and was about to go into a lecture about how they weren't weak, Soul was just stronger than they were when Black*Star suddenly said, "You know what never mind your right he should stay out." And left before Sid could start his lecture. Sid got confused at this and it left him in a slight shell shock position unable to make a clear thought. This worked well for Black*Star in that Sid wasn't going to be watching him and wouldn't be able to react fast enough when he started his 'prank'.

**Black*Star's Check List**

Get behind the Elrics. WORK IN PROGRESS

Black*Star started walking a little faster so to get there before Sid got his thoughts back together. The Elrics on the other hand has long since forgotten about him after his got out of the pool and went back to trying to figure out how Sid was well, 'alive', they automatically crossed off human transmutation being that the outcome was normally a homunculus and not a zombie, and none of the 7 deadly sins could, or would, look like a zombie let alone teach kids how to fight witches. Al was about to tell them to give up trying to solve it when, (A/N: Anyone have any idea how it could be explained in a alchemy way btw?) all of freaken hell broke loose. Black*Star had jumped over Al and had grabbed Ed and Mizuki's pony tails in the process and ran about half-way to the pool before swinging his arms as hard as he could, towards where the pool was deeper, releasing their pony tails in the process. It was like slow motion to everyone. Mizuki was yelling so many curse words that it could have made anybody blush. While Ed on the other hand was still trying to figure out what was going on his was so deep in thought about the zombie thing that he didn't even know Black*Star had grabbed him till he had been thrown and was about to hit the water which caused him to start yelling curse word but was cut off by the water. On the other hand to Al's point of view he could feel his anger boiling up in him at Black*Star for doing that but also worry for his brother and sister who were both going to get really wet. Although none of them ever thought that what was going to happen next would. It all happened really fast to Ed and Mizuki, as soon as they hit the water they knew something was wrong. Their arms weren't moving, neither was their left leg. They struggled to get up but there automail limbs had turned into dead weight and had by now dragged them to the bottom of the pool.

Black*Star on the other hand was rolling on the side of the pool laughing, Sid who had come to his senses right when Black*Star threw them was coming over to drag him away from the pool and lecture him when in a slight fight of rage, Al placed his foot on the side of Black*Star when he rolled on his side and pushed him with his foot causing him to roll all the way into the pool. Let's just say that stopped his laughing. (A/N: NO HE IS NOT DEAD! Just out cold and no worries Tsubaki got him out) Al then ran along the side of the pool and looked out as far as he dared to see why his brother and sister hadn't come up ready to kill Black*Star. He could just barely make them out at the bottom of the pool kicking with their non-automail arms like crazy and looking like they were going to need air soon. Suddenly Al remembered what Winery said the last time they got there automail arms fixed

~Flashback~

"Now I'm out of the waterproof seal that I use on your limbs so you're going to have to deal with it just being resistant so don't go swimming, you hear me?" Winery said while cleaning her tools

Both his brother and sister had just grunted in response too busy thinking of how to get back at the person who destroyed their limbs. Al sighed at his brother and sister as he was coming into the room. He had only just heard what Winery had said and was also more focused on how his brother and sister should pay more attention.

~End of Flashback~

Al stared in wide-eyed horror at the fact his brother and sister were going to drown. DROWN. The word just rang in his head he didn't even hear other people around start yelling when they didn't come up, didn't see Maka start to swim over to try and help them he acted on impulse. He clapped his hands together and slammed them down on the ground. Blue electricity crackled in and out of the ground as it made its way towards his brother and sister. People stared wide eyed for once the electricity reached them the floor of the pool shot up with them on it, they came up coughing and sputtering with Mizuki spouting a curse word here and there. Everyone just looked wide eyed at Al, for that was where the electricity originated from. For awhile no one moved they all just stared. Maka, who was flouted just near the tower of stone that had Ed and Mizuki on it, took a minute to think about wither to climb up or not. The 'tower' wasn't that far up from the water, high enough though that if you were right next to it, which she was, you couldn't completely see Ed and or Mizuki mostly just there neck; although it was low enough that she could reach out and grab on to the edge to climb up. She took a minute b4 grabbing onto the edge and haling herself up on top of it. Ed and Mizuki were both still coughing getting whatever water they swallowed out of there system, though for some reason there right arm and left leg weren't moving (A/N: I have no idea if it's right or wrong, I spent too much time not writing this and not watching FMA if it's wrong feel free to complain until I fix it) Even as Ed doubled over to get a cough out his right arm didn't move from where it was on the tower. She was about to ask when the doors to the pool area burst open and in came the Elrics' mom and dad along with Sid who must have called them sometime before she got up on the tower. Their mom ran over to the edged and jump onto the tower and started tending as well as she could to Ed and Mizuki. Their dad however was walking over to Al, who looked like a trunk had ran over him, and started talking to him. At first it looked like he was angry but when Al looked at him with watery eyes he sighed and seemed to say something like it's ok, and awkwardly ruffled his hair.

The Coronel was annoyed. Not only had Al used alchemy but if he and Riza couldn't get Ed and Mizuki out of the pool area just right there automail would be found out. Maybe they could explain the alchemy in a way they would understand…..Oh what was he thinking there was no way to explain it in a way without really telling what is was, then everything else would have to be explained…It was better to just get them out asap and hope it all dies down. He would have to tell Al to act dumb to what had happened, people would then think he really didn't know what happened and make their own theories at to what had happened. Perfect. He turned his thoughts into how they were going to get Ed and Mizuki out. They couldn't carry them…..or could they? He slightly jogged over to the edge closest to the tower and jumped onto it.

Maka watches as the Coronel bent down to where Mizuki's and Ed's head were and whisper something to them. Whatever it was they did not agree to it reluctantly but still did. Then their dad and mom picked them up and carried them out of the room with Al trudging along behind them.

There was silence as they walked down the hall except for the cough that still ever so often came from Mizuki and or Ed. They all knew that the chances of them not being asked what happened was next to nothing, there also was the fact Winrey was going to have to come here (They can't go to her because it would be kinda hard to explain why they left) and possibly stay for awhile considering who knows what damage was done to Ed and Mizuki's arm and leg. Mustang let out a sigh and tried to think of a way to break the tension that had engulfed all of them, nothing came to mind. Ed on the other hand was too busy worried about what Winrey would say the minute she found out about what happened to his and Mizuki's arm. Chances where both of them were going to get the wrench along with a VERY long speech about how they should take better care of their automail AND pay more attention to her, which, all things considered, would have been a good thing to have done because it might have prevented this. He looked over at Mizuki who was still seething about getting thrown into the pool while her guard was down although he could see the slight fear in the back of her eyes at the fact that the wrench she had been using to hit others in the head with would soon be in lodged into her head. Ed sighed at the fact all they had to do was make to the end of the hallway back home then one phone call and then comes dents in the head.

Oh Joy.

Although most of the time nothing goes as planned does it?

_~ ! ~ SE x FMA ~! ~_

**Me: - under another rock under a rock in the emo corner –**

**Melody: - under a rock in the emo corner-**

**Iru: There are still in there?**

**Himitsu: Apprently…..oh and Mizuki would like to apologize for the chapter being 800 words short of the 10k she wanted to do for it just she thought she had dragged out the end too much and was making it boring**

**Iru: Don't forget to tell her if you want shorter chapters that should come out faster OR keep it as it is**

**Himitsu: Anything else…- looks at script- OH RIGHT! Also she is very sorry at any grammar and or spelling errors (which includes using the wrong form and or word) if you see anything leave a review saying so…unless it doesn't bug you at all then just leave it be!**

**Iru: Also she is starting to have troubles with the plot she just read the newest release of the Soul Eater Manga and apparently Maka and Soul and everyone else do go back to their old outfits btw so yea **

**Himistu: That had nothing to do with the plot but what does have to do with it is that she is losing it basically**

**Iru: As in she has no idea what it is anymore….or well she does just only the big picture not little ideas**

**Himistu: SOOOO it may end up the next chapter will introduce the Kinshin issue and or expose Ed and Mizuki's automail….along with their alchemy.**

**Iru: LAST THING B4 WE SHUT UP! Do you guys want her to keep Winrey in the story till the end or have her leave sometime b4 the end?**

**Himistu: - Looking at script- well that's everything she wanted us to say looks like we can finish up**

**Iru+Himistu: R&R!~3**

**Melody+Me: T_T **


End file.
